Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An image forming apparatus includes an operation unit that accepts settings of operation instructions for the image forming apparatus. Some operation units include a touch panel type display unit. The display unit can perform various settings such as an indication of a state of the image forming apparatus, displays of a state of image formation and the number of print copies; and as a touch panel, functions such as duplex printing and black-and-white inversion, magnification setting, and print density setting.
Some image forming apparatuses can run a plurality of jobs in parallel. Techniques such as to display a split screen, display a job status on each split screen, and accept instructions from a user have been proposed.